


That which we bare together

by Heda_is_my_hero



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU from Pilot, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clexa, Commander Clarke Griffin, Commander Lexa, Everybody Lives, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmate AU, clarke has an Ai chip to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_is_my_hero/pseuds/Heda_is_my_hero
Summary: What if the commanders soul is only half and not whole?What if to be commander is to not be alone?They were destined to bare it together





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first time writing anything and actually posting it somewhere so be gentle also I know that it's very short but I wanted to see if it was even worth pursuing I'm going to italicize every time a character speaks in Trigedasleng as well as in later chapters if there are any when the 'spirit' speaks the Clarke
> 
> *All these mistakes are mine there are probably a lot*

Clarke Griffin had known the time she was a small child and just beginning to understand the ways of the world and that of herself that she was destined for far more the life which she had been born into.Knows each time she glanced out that large window towards the emptiness of space and the earth which they are suspended above, a people wait there on that Earth which supposedly only holds radiation and the cries of those long dead, she will lead these people hand-in-hand with a woman named Lexa whose demeanor is strong but whose smile is soft and whose heart is true. Never does Clarke share this with any who are suspended with her space in this home that is not a home not her mother nor her father for how could she really?

So it is that Clarke bides her time she lets all those who surround her believe her ordinary. She endures the endless the school lessons of knowledge she does not truly need. Eats the tasteless food suffers through the fluorescent lighting and artificial days inhales air which is stale in her lungs however when the days begins drag on and the nights are an eternity all their own she finds herself reaching up to caress the small black tattoo which rests on the back of her neck it symbolizes infinity all that she is and all that she must one day become, who it is that waits for that her and for a while at least she soothed.

When at last herself and hundred other delinquents are sent down to earth in a ball of fire it's a relief beyond words truly, it is.

The dropship reeks of 2 things the first and most important is the fear which radiates from the 99 other bodies Clarke worries about this the most for if there's one thing she knows it's the people have a tendency to do reckless things, foolish things when they are afraid. The next is burnt metal and it is putrid it burned the Hair of her nose clarke wishes desperately to to be away from the smell to be out into the world which waits for her so her hands find the harness which holds her captive and she begins pulling them apart 

It is now the shocked silence which seemed to hold the dropship suspended in time as begun to evaporate and be replaced instead by hushed whispers, the 99 look among each other heads turning and whether they are aware of it or not they seek out a leader someone to tell them what to do and where to turn. It is this that causes Clarke to rise from her seat as she stands her posture is sure her shoulders and back and her head up a leader incarnate. in that moment however Clarke has neither the time nor the breath to spare them there are things which require her attending first the 99 will come later. The steps which she takes are the steps of someone who is sure of where they are going and it takes her no at all to reach her destination. Clarke stretches a hand out fingertips just grazing the door which will free them one of voice shouts "the the air could be toxic air could be toxic"! Clarke pauses whole body going taunt she recognizes this voice though she is unable to place a face with it she does not turn around as she states in the tone of absolute certainty 'it's not' before wrenching the door wide open and stepping into the bright and blinding sun.

____  
Clarke wait until they are in a frenzy gulping down fresh air into greedy lungs or enjoying the foreign sensation of the sun on their back until she slips away in search of those that stalk them from the trees When at last she finds them an inexperienced eye and ear would not know it for all the noise that they don't make but she knows they're there all the same and so she calls in a language that is not her own but could be for as easily as it slips off her tongue  
  
 _Anya Of the tree people hear me now and take me to your command_ er!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments I really didn't think anyone was going to read this so the fact that people do just blows me away so thinks from the very bottom of my heart I just wanted to clear some things up for you guys as well because I wasn't very clear I don't think in the first chapter 1st things first Clarke has an AI chip to but they work differently in my story through the chips Clark and lexa to have basic knowledge of each other and the fact that they will one day rule together and on top of that after they meet what they do in this chapter a sort of telepathic bond is formed so that they're able to talk mind to mind and share more in-depth knowledge i.e. Clarke's abilities as a healer or Lexa as a warrior just a reminder that the grounders have always carried mythology about them as well I know that can be a bit confusing to just bear with me and if you have any other questions feel free to message me not even going to pretend that this is even slightly edited because it is not fair warning thank you so much for reading

Clarke waits at the bottom of the trees neck beginning to go sore from staring up at at them for so long. It's been some time since she called the warriors which reside up above she is growing impatient with the silent deliberations Which she knows they are having and is just readying her voice to call once more when it last a loan figure begins swiftly climbed down from the very top of the tree nearest clarke.She watches the warrior's movements carefully the woman is lean but muscled and she moves down the tree with a sort of unparalleled skill of someone who has done it their entire life which Clarke supposed she probably had.

When at last she stands before Clarke after dropping silently to the forest floor she does not speak and nor does Clake instead they enter a sort of standoff one that lacks words but speaks volumes in a multitude of other things like the way Clarke stiffens all the more almost imperceptibly or the way that Anya hand strays ever so slightly to the dagger which is strapped at her side. When their eyes lock is like the clashing of two blades this silent battle rages for some time until at last it is Anya who relents. Clarke might have been surprised to hear her laugh but their gazes were locked and in Anya eyes she saw no humor, only a sense of cold calculation.

When at last the warrior speaks her words are Little more than a growl as she says “who the hell do you think you are crashing on my lands in a ball of fire and then demanding of me to see my commander give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat and end your fight where you stand”. Clarke contemplates these words for a moment and then she strides forward leaves crunching underfoot she stops only when she is within Anya personal space and so that when she speaks her breath will caress the warrior's face she says in a whisper that in other circumstances might be mistaken for lovers whisper “I think you know exactly who it is I am Anya of the tree people, exactly why it is that I seek your commander. I think the legend and stories of how I come to be here and what it is your commander and will one day build, the love we will share. It's been told around your campfires in the dead of night the time you were but a small babe suckling at her mother's tit as it was before and will will be after. I will not ask again.”

She steps back then allows the warrior a moment to absorb this new information and as she does her eyes betrayed her emotions for in them Clarke sees the doubt the disbelief and the shock. Is she mistaken or did she just for a moment catch a glimpse hope? but all too soon after mere minutes the mask of a warrior hardened by war slips back into place the emotions are gone snuffed out like light the candle and Clarke is left wondering if she imagined the whole thing.They are silent for a time their eyes locked again in that soundless battle when at last Anya speaks again her words are suee and her voice Does not waive rand for some reason Clarke cannot discern she speaks in English as she says" if you are who you say you are and you know what is I will ask to see". Clark answers in kind with" it is because I am who I say I am that I will not show you what it is you wish to see I will show it to no one save her".Do tell me sky girl how might I know this is truth and not a clever deception? You don't but what harm am I you truly, one unarmed girl against the seasoned warrior a general what have you to lose? The conversation lolls again and Clark can see the turning of words over in the Warriors head can see that she's contemplating what card she has next to play. It's then she feels it the whisper of ancient knowledge it reverberates through her entire being when the voice speaks is the voice of the Spirit, which she carries and it is like the wind rustling through the trees soft and Almost melancholy she will deceive you it says

So Clarke knows of the deception before it has formed on Anya lips"Even if I had wish to take you to the commander which I do not she does not reside here instead in the capital city of polis".Clarke does not miss a single beat as she answers in the tone of someone growing impatient "perhaps ordinarily but I know she is near I feel her like you feel the sun on your back. I I know you have no reason for your trust in me but if you do is not for me and do it for her and if it comes to light that what I tell you is a deceit and I will not fight any justice you choose to deliver". 

She knows instantly that she has found a chink in the carefully laid out armor of the warrior and knows to the moment her decision has been made. Anya speaks with exaggerated slowness of someone stating something of absolute fact" if what you tell me turns out to be a lie a clever manipulation then you and the 99 others that fell with you shall face a slow and painful death by my hand". Without giving Clarke a chance to respond she has spun and began walking with fast-paced steps in another direction. Clarke jogs to keep up and as she does so she says "the others that you are with they will leave the 99 in peace until we return"? Anya gives one swift jerk of her head without stopping and Clarke released a breath good she thinks let them hold on to innocent a while longer for all too soon she know it'll be lost like leaves on the wind.

 

____

From there on their journey continues mostly in silence save for the sound of their breath in the crunching of leaves and twigs underfoot.Clarke doesn't mind for though she knew the earth lived on to actually see it to feel the wind as it rustled her hair to smell wildflowers on the breeze was another experience entirely and she found that her hand itched for charcoal pencil to forever capture the beauty that is the ground. In that moment though Clarke lacks both the time and the resources so instead she contents herself with taking as much in as she can at their fast-paced walk. Soon she becomes aware of other noises rising above the Birdsong and the rustle of the wind in the trees it takes her moment place it then, she realizes with a start that it is voices she hears and the distant din of activity.When next they round a corner suddenly they are in a village Anya does not pause in her stride but Clark does if only for a moment because here is a village here are people to finally see it with their own eyes she could wep from the joy of it .Anya Had already begun to disappear the fray of those in fur-lined clothing mauling about their daily task oblivious to the newcomers so once more like it quick Clarke had to quicken her step in order to stay in stride with her, until it was at last that they reached a large tent in the center of the small village guarded by three well armed guards with a wide variety of weapons strapped to them, the air around them was taut with intimidation Anya a however took no notice of them and simply strode forward Clarke in tow the guards did not stop them not even when Anya reached a hand and swiftly yanked away the curtain to reveal the inside of the tent and stepped inside.

 

There was little time to take in her surroundings but she did so anyway eagerly and quickly, took in the light which illuminated a table that was was littered with maps, with charcoals and documents she took in the light of the candles lit even in the brightness of day she noted a curtain on the far end of the tent what she was sure on the other side a bed was hidden from view then finally at long last her eyes met with the woman on the throne of sharp edges and thorns they looked at each other but to have someone and it felt as if the click of puzzle pieces coming together was audible in the air between them they continue to look at one another for a lifetime in eternity and at last Lexa breathed in no more than a slight whisper Wanhada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say again thank you to everyone who's been reading I know that it's probably pretty confusing right now I also know that there's probably tons of errors in that I just really appreciate that people took time out of their likes to read it and I want to know that it's been really fun for me to write it so far so hopefully you will stick with me thanks so much feel free to leave kudos and especially comments I can use all the help and feedback I get thanks again

**Author's Note:**

> All right what you can't say I didn't try! I know it's not the best but I tried and if you think it's worth me continuing feel free to comment and leave kudos I could use the encouragement thanks so much for reading!


End file.
